Una noche inolvidable
by Shina-chan922
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si derrente el cocinero del barco tuviera que llevar a alguien acuestas por todo el sunny?,y lo peor de todo sin que se llegase a despertar. ¿Que pasará,conseguira cumplir su objetivo o...algo lo detendrá? (SANJI X NAMI)
1. Cap1-Situación incomoda

**-Estos personajes no me pertencen si no que son obra de Eiichiro Oda-sama y sin mas aqui va la historia-**

*Era una noche tranquila,y fría de invierno.

En la cual el cocinero no podía pegar ojo,¿porque?,por una simple razón... era incapaz de alejarla de sus pensamientos aquellos que le atormentaban cada día casi ahogándolo en ese oscuro mar que no tenía fin.

Ya lo había dicho y seguiría diciéndolo,el y la navegante nunca podrían ser mas que nakamas,sabía con pesar que ella,su adorada pelirroja no pensaba en el de esa manera como para desearlo y se lo había dejado mas que claro en varias e incontables ocasiones,haciendo que su animo decayera por lo bajo a punto de no ser nada mas que una sombra inmóvil en el suelo,que sinceramente dudaba que se llegase a recomponer algún día.

Dejando de lado esos tristes pensamientos,se levanto de la cama dispuesto a irse a la cubierta y así aclarar un poco las ideas,o según el a "deprimirse más".

Ya a mitad de camino escucho una voz proveniente del acuario cosa que le extraño de sobremanera,puesto que no se esperaba a nadie despierto a tan altas horas de la madrugada.*

-Tengo sueño-volvió a decir la voz,haciendo que esta vez si la escuchara sanji

-¿Na-nami-swam?-Preguntó sorprendido el rubio acercándose al lugar donde descansaba su compañera-¿Que hace aquí una bella dama como tu en un sitio como este?

-Ummm...-Dijo a modo de respuesta enroscándose sobre si misma para así darse mas calor

*Sonriendo dulcemente ante el acto tan lindo de la navegante,sanji colocó una de sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja y la otra debajo del cuello de esta para poder sostenerla mejor sin que llegara a despertarse.  
Cosa que se le dificultó al cocinero *

-Sanji...-comento somnolienta la chica abrazando insconciente al cocinero

-No-no me lo puedo creer,¿es-esta pasando esto de verdad?-Susurro por lo bajo a la vez que un rubor intenso cubría sus mejillas

*Nami todavía incomoda por la postura se empezó a revolver entre los brazos del rubio,de manera que en una de sus vueltas sus pechos reposaran sobre el rubio haciendo que este se tensase y respirara aceleradamente intentando controlarse por todos los medios posibles*

-Como esto siga así no se que...-no le dio tiempo a terminar y nami volvía a las andadas,esta vez aproximándose peligrosamente al rostro del cocinero,dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del rubio

-*Dios por Ener si me estoy conteniendo no es por otra cosa que porque la respeto como compañera que es y porque además no me lo perdonaría como caballero el hacerle algo tan sucio como aprovecharme de ella estando en este estado.*

*Dicho esto la levanto suavemente y ahora si,del sofá y se la llevo en brazos hacia lo que parecía su perdición,una ruta diabólicamente planeada para joderlo,si señor,eso era lo que era que hasta el barco se había puesto de acuerdo en fastidiarle lo que quedaba de noche,¿que porque lo sabía?,fácil porque el hijo de su madre no paraba de moverse desde hacia unos instantes,seguramente provocado por alguna ola que habría chocado contra el casco del barco y haciendo que el muy jodido se moviera.

y ya para rematar la faena,sanji al intentar avanzar se pego con toda la silla en el pie haciendo que este maldijera en voz baja,nombrando a to dios que existiera sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Esta noche promete -río sarcásticamente el rubio,evitando por todos los medios no pegarle una patada a la que había sido la causante de su dolor


	2. Cap2-Obstáculos

-**Bueno aquí vamos con el segundo capitulo. (En serio me alegro mucho por las personas que vieron mi fanfic).**

**Y como siempre digo estos personajes no me pertenecen,si no que son de Eiichiro Oda-**

-_*GLUMP*_-trago fuerte el rubio al verse de frente ante ese inmenso y extenso corredor de madera,que por desgracia parecía no tener fin-_Haya vamos_-dijo suave a la vez que daba un paso como con miedo a tropezarse-_Ufff,tranquilizate,sanji tu puedes_-Y con esas palabras cargadas de animo,el cocinero volvió a dar de otro paso siendo este mas largo que el anterior-_Bien,Sanji si sigues así llegamos para navidad,que ahora que lo pienso no esta muy lejos._

-_*Ummm...¿pero que cojones estoy pensando?,creo que tanta tensión le esta afectando a mi cerebro y dudo mucho que solo a eso...*-¡Ahgg,mierda!,porque precisamente hoy tenía que pasarme a mi esto. No es que no quiera pero...tenerla de esta forma tan a mi merced es tan...tentador que es difícil para mi el controlarme._

-_Sanji..._-volvió a susurrar la pelirroja flojamente,afianzando el agarre a la camiseta de este,a la vez que inspiraba su aroma-H_ueles tan bien..._

-_Por favor,nami-sawm,para...si no de lo contrario yo..._

_-Oe!,¿que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?-_Dijo Franky apareciendo de la nada

_-¿Eh?,¿que?,¿yo?¿y.y tu qu-que haces aquí,s-si se puede saberse?_-Preguntó nervioso el rubio por verse pillado de esa manera

-_¿Tío,no te acuerdas que me tocaba guardia?_

_-¿Ah,sí?,a-ahora que lo dices re-recuerdo algo de eso,si_-Comentó todavía inquieto por la situación-_Bu-bueno me v-voy ya,jajajaja-*joder,tengo que irme de aquí cagando leches,o si no tendré que darle miles de explicaciones que ni siquiera se de donde mierdas me las voy a sacar*_

-_¿Que?,¿ya?,y yo que pensaba quedarme contigo hablando un rato mas,esto es ¡Supeeer! aburrido solo._

_-Si...bueno si eso otro día-*Enserio Franky,no tenías mejor momento que el de ahora para molestarme,precisamente cuando mas ocupado estoy vienes a darme por culo*_

_-Me parece ¡SUPEEERR!,ah! y descuida no le diré a nadie_

_-¿Eh?,¿cómo has dicho?_

_-Si,ya sabes lo que hay entre Nami y tu..._

_-Y-yo con Nami-swam,cr-creo que te estas equivocando Franky,yo y nami no somos nada mas que..._

_-¡No me digas mas!,se que en estas ocasiones un hombre tiene que saber guardarle un secreto a un amigo,después de todo para eso estamos,¿no?_

_-No,no es eso,es solo que yo..._

_-¡Ya basta,sanji!,no nieges lo inevitable es normal que una persona se sienta así por la persona que ama_

_-Franky,lo estas malinterpretando todo esto no es..._

_-¡Calla!,¿crees que puedes engañar a tu nakama?,sanji tu y yo hemos estado durante mucho tiempo juntos y te conozco a la perfección como para saber que estas enamorado de Nami¿no es así?_

_-S-si,pero..._

_-Pero nada,tu solo tienes que dejarte llevar y veras como las cosas fluyen solas_

_-Qu-quizás tengas razón_

_-¿Lo ves?,y ahora ve a llevar a tu damisela a su habitación antes de que pesque un resfriado, últimamente esta haciendo mas frío que de costumbre_

_-Cl-claro_

Y comenzando con la marcha el rubio puso dirección a la cubierta,todavía preguntándose como había conseguido el ciborg darle la vuelta a la conversación

-_Desde luego...que los talentos ocultos de Franky son aún un misterio sin descubrir_

Y sin decir nada mas,alcanzó lo que sería su primer objetivo llegar a las "escaleras"

-_Bien,piernas no me falléis ahora_

Y con la mirada decidida se dispuso a cruzar la división que separaba su adorada meta de el,era esa asquerosa elevación del barco lo que interponía entre el su ansiadas ganas de cumplir lo que por fin sería unas horas de sueño en su cómoda cama sin nadie que lo perturbara.

Avanzó firmemente colocando un pie sobre ese peldaño que derrepente se tornaba mostruosamente grande,para luego depositar el otro con cuidado de no despertar a su querida merolline.

Y así poco a poco fue ascendiendo por esos escalones tan costosamente ruidosos que no paraban de quejarse por ese peso de mas.

-_¡Ni que estuviéramos tan gordos!_-Grito flojo el cocinero,maldiciendo la débil estructura que formaba esa parte del barco-_Ya podía franky a verla reforzado con algo de acero para que no sonara tanto_

Después de a ver conseguido subir lo que le quedaba de escalera,y como no,de haberse desahogado con miles de insultos dirigidos a esta,solo le faltaba una cosa abrir la puerta y acomodarla en la cama y ya todo lo demás estaría echo.

Aprovechando que su hermosa diosa estaba agarrada a su cuello,dejo caer una mano de su espalda para situarla justo en el pomo y así girarlo suavemente,casi deslizándo su mano por la superficie,consiguiendo lo deseado.

Y sin demorarse un minuto mas se encamino rápidamente a lo que era una linda cama con sabanas blancas y tintes rosaceos.

-_Tan preciosa como ella_-susurro dulcemente mientras la instalaba,entre esas cálidas ropas,arropándola con ternura de manera que no pasara frio

-_Que duermas con los ángeles,mi bella flor_-dijo dándole un delicado beso en la frente y acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano

Y apunto estuvo de marcharse,si no fuese porque algo lo agarro del traje tirando del el hacia atrás,haciendo que cayese encima de su pelirroja y esta por su parte robándole un beso lleno de pasión,pero de sobre todo cariño.

-_Te amo,sanji_-Fueron esas ultimas palabras salir de sus labios,lo que hicieron que el cocinero la devorase por completo dándole lo que sin duda sería su mejor sueño.

-**Espero que os haya gustado,porque personalmente he disfrutado mucho de hacer esta historia**


	3. Cap3-Felicidad

**Aqui vamos con un nuevo capitulo de lo que supuestamente era un fanfic terminado.**

**Jajaja,el caso es que lo he reabierto por un motivo especial y ese es...¡TACHÁN! el regalo de una de mis seguidoras _Wincy Jaeger_** **que hace una semana fue su cumpleaños y no pude darle la fiesta que se merecía****.Y la cual fielmente me sigue y de la que tanto me alegro que comente en cada uno de mis capitulos.**

**Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti :3**

**P.D:Estos personajes no me pertencen si no que son de Eiichiro Oda que me los ha dejado tan amablemente **

**-Lo que aparezca en * es lo que piensa los personajes**

**-y esto ( ) acotaciones mias **

**Ahora si,os dejo :)**

* * *

Al día siguiente los primeros rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana,alumbrando por completo la habitación, haciéndose conocer el desorden que había en su interior.

Toda la ropa estaba desperdigada por el suelo,junto con las sabanas que antes cubrían la cama.

Era un verdadero caos,hasta la lampara estaba echa añicos.

Pero bueno esto ahora no viene al caso,la cosa es que la pelinaranja comenzaba a despertarse y por lo que se veía de muy buen humor.

Solo le basto con mirar hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba él, para que una sonrisa adornara su precioso rostro.

Se lo había pasado como nunca,era la experiencia sin duda mas placentera que había vivido en su vida,y aún le costaba asimilar que había sido con el rubio.

No se espero que el correspondiese sus sentimientos de la misma intensidad con la que ella lo sentía.

Por lo que se llevo una tremenda sorpresa al verse descubierta en los brazos del cocinero,mientras dormitaba.

No era hasta el momento en la que escuchó la voz del carpintero cuando abrió los ojos y se percato de lo lejos que estaba del acuario y de lo cerca que tenía a Sanji,por lo que no queriendo romper el momento se hizo la dormida.

Y desde luego que no se arripintio para nada de tomar aquella decisión,es mas hasta podría asegurar que si no fuese por su pequeño descuido,ahora ni siquiera estaría en brazos de su amante.

Nami observo con detenimiento el rostro del rubio,desde su resplandediente cabellera dorada iluminada por los rayos del sol,hasta su sensual perilla que lo hacía parecer mas mayor de lo que aparentaba.

Se quedo extasiada recorriendo la anatomía de su nakama deparando en cada detalle por minúsculo que fuese,y solo pudo llegar a la conclusión de que lo que estaba viendo no era si no otra cosa que un ángel,perfecto,puro,desprendía un aura sosegada que inspiraba paz.

Verlo tan calmado,tan tranquilo,la hacía el querer mirarlo por mas tiempo y así poder contemplar esos maravillosos ojos azules como el mar,abrirse y mirarla a ella.

Pero no debía,pronto se despertarían los demás y buscarían al cocinero para pedirle comida,y entonces su amado rubio tendría que desvelarse y abandonar el lecho donde había tenido lugar tamaño rencuentro.

Suspiro por unos instantes y tomó una decisión.

Se levanto de la cama y recogió la ropa que estaba por los suelos y la colocó en una de las sillas de su habitación.

Después se dirigió al armario y sacó de su interior una camisa junto a unos pantalones a juego con el conjunto,no sin olvidarse claro, de sus tacones.¿Os que acaso iba a ir descalza por el barco?.

Fue directamente al cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha.

El agua fría le contraía los músculos,y pese a estar en invierno era una sensación de mas reconfortante,que le hacía aclarar las ideas que aún no estaban situadas en su mente.

Una vez terminada la tarea,se vistió y puso rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando entró hizo los preparativos necesarios para un desayuno de primera,no podía dejar que un hombre le demostrara que era mejor que ella.

Siempre había sido competitiva en todo y esta no era una excepción.

Quería que Sanji se tomara un descanso,o por lo menos por un día.

De esa forma también le enseñaría que no solo servía para navegar,y de paso se llevaría una sorpresa.

Las ganas de ver la cara de su amante con una expresión de desconcierto total,le hacían moverse mas rápido por la estancia,hasta tal punto de equivocarse y coger cosas no tenían nada que ver con la preparación del plato.

-_**O voy mas despacio,o a este paso no avanzo**_-Se detuvo un momento,para inspeccionar que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

Y comprobando que todo estaba en orden se dispuso para el siguiente nivel,la elaboración.

Tardo como mínimo dos horas y media,antes de dar por finalizada su obra.

Por lo que puso el mantel y los cubiertos,a la espera de que sus amigos aparecieran por esa puerta,sabía que no tardarían en llegar.

Y como si la hubiesen escuchado,uno a uno sus nakamas fueron apareciendo.

El primero de ellos fue Luffy,que extrañado no dudo en preguntarle sobre la ausencia del cocinero.

-_**¿Donde esta Sanji**_?-Miró alrededor curioso-_**¿Esta jugando al escondite?**_

-_**¡¿Como quieres que se ponga a jugar ahora,merluzo?!**_-Grito colérica pegándole un coscoron a su "no tan listo capitán"-_**Esta enfermo**_

-_**¿Enfermo,que le pasa?**_-Su tono cambio drásticamente a uno preocupado

Sus nakamas atentos no perdían detalle de la conversación

-_**No te preocupes,solo ha sufrido una recaída**_-Hizo un ademan para quitarle importancia y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor

-_**Ha,si solo es eso entonces esta bien**_-Sonrió al ver que no se trataba de nada serio y ensancho aún mas la sonrisa cuando vio la comida sobre la mesa.-_**¿Lo has echo tu?**_

-_**Si,¿porque,pasa algo?**_

-_**No,nada**_-Se acomodó en la silla y miro las distintas variedades de platos,cada una en sus correspondientes sitios.

Intentaba controlarse,pero con el hambre que tenía le era casi imposible.

Nami por otra parte viendo las intenciones de su capitán,le hizo una advertencia-_**Ni se te ocurra**_-Aunque mas bien sonó mas como una amenaza,que Luffy se tomo muy enserio.

Tanto que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar al frente,por lo que solo se limitaba a comer de su plato.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio,nadie se atrevía a romperlo.

Menos la morena,que ajena al enfado de la pelinaranja siguió preguntando-_**Y**_ _**por cierto navegante**_-_**san **_

-_**¿Ummm?**_

-_**¿Como es que sabes del estado del cocinero-san?**_

-_**¿Eh?...bu-bueno**_-Era momento de poner en practica el modo invención y crearse una historia que ni ussop podría creerse que fuera mentira

-_**Eso me recuerda...a que anoche no volvió y esta mañana cuando me he despertado tampoco estaba en su hamaca**_-Dijo el tirador sacando a relucir sus dotes detectivescas

-_**Yo...me lo encontré por la noche en la cocina cuando iba a por algo de beber y vi que se sentía un poco mal,así que lo lleve a mi camarote y lo recosté en la cama para que descansara. Pensé que estaría mejor en un sitio mas apacible.**_

-_**Oe una cosa,¿Franky a ti no te tocaba guardía ayer?**_-Indago el tirador,esclareciendo aún mas el asunto

-_**Si,y fue SUPEEEER aburrido**_

-_**Eso quiere decir que tuviste que ver a Sanji salir de la cocina por la fuerza**_-Dedució el mentiroso,presionando al ciborg.

-_**Pues...**_-Se palpó la tensión en el ambiente,la sangre de dos personas discurría velozmente por sus venas,el corazón de ambos latía con una fuerza desmesurada.

Uno por verse vencedor del caso y la otra por lo nervios de verse descubierta.

La pelinaranja no estaba segura de dar semejante paso en la relación,no hasta que por lo menos lo hablara con el rubio, y el estuviese de acuerdo.

Por unos minutos se detuvo el tiempo,hasta que el peliazul habló

-_**No que yo sepa,estaba tan absorto en el paisaje que no mire ni una sola vez a cubierta**_-Su voz mostraba un matiz sincero.**(Aunque claramente falso ¬w¬).**

Nami suspiro,sus pulsaciones estaban menguando y la opresión en su pecho iba disminuyendo.

-_**¿No bajaste ni para beber cola?**_-Ussop estaba que no se lo creía,no es que desconfiara de su amigo,pero le parecía raro que no hubiese ni bajado para tomarse su bebida favorita

Otra vez esa maldita sensación,¿por que demonios le interesa tanto el tema?.

-_**Tio,¿no te acuerdas que hace poco instale una nevera en el puesto de vigía?**_

-_**¿Enserio?,pues no me suena nada el que me lo dijeses**_-No le encajaban las piezas,de lo que comenzaba a ser un puzzle.

Es que o se calla,o le meto esa narizota por el culo y no la vuelve a ver más.

Estaba por tirarle de los pelos y dejarle calvo,con sus propias manos.

Y después lo vendería y sacaría una buena pasta con la que se compraría ropa.

Eso es un buen plan,que se va a llevar a la practica como no cierre la boca de una vez.

El tirador presintió el peligro que se le avecinaba,al notar los ojos de la navegante clavándosele en la nuca como agujas recién afiladas perforándole la piel,dolorosamente.

-***Vale me rindo,pero por favor deja de mirarme así.***-Se estremeció violentamente,a consecuencia de lo asustado que estaba

La chica comprendiendo el mensaje oculto en cada una de las gotas de sudor de su nakama,se incorporo de su asiento y agarró uno platos que estaba echo especialmente para el ojiazul.

Se marchó a su cuarto y una vez allí cerro suavemente la puerta tras de si.

Pero desgraciadamente su dulce ángel ya estaba despierto,y por lo que veía muy desconcertado a comprobar la hora que era.

-_**¿C-como me he podido quedar dormido?**_-Lo primero que diviso al entrar fue a su amada merolline con una bandeja llena de comida,seguramente para el.

Lo que hacía que por una parte se alegrase de recibir semejante regalo de los dioses,pero por otra no podía evitar reprocharse el no haberle servido un desayuno digno de una reina.

-_**No te preocupes Sanji-kun,ya lo he echo todo por ti**_-Le dedicó un linda sonrisa,para menguar la ansiedad del rubio que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

-_**¿P-porque n-no me despertaste?**_-Se sentía culpable por haberla dejado a cargo de lo que era su eso si,nunca se hubiera imaginado que uno de sus mayores sueños se hiciera realidad tan pronto.

-_**Quería darte una sorpresa**_-Sensualmente se fue acercando hasta quedar unos milímetros de su rostro,colocó la bandeja en la mesita que estaba a su lado y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El ojiazul ruborizado ante tal contacto se aproximo a la boca de la pelinaranja para ofrecerle un beso mas apasionado,pero la chica le paró depositando un dedo en los labios de este.

-_**No,hasta que no te comas todo lo que he preparado**_-Susurro burlonamente sin moverse de su posición.

-_**Me lo pones difícil nami-sawn**_-el tono de su voz adquirió un matiz de lo mas provocativo y excitante -_**Porque ya no necesito comer mientras te tenga a ti**_-Le robó un ardiente y húmedo beso que se prolongó durante unos minutos,lo que acabó dando rienda suelta a un arrebato de lujuría descontrolada y mucho,pero que mucho amor.

* * *

**Este resulto quedarme largito,mas de la cuenta (pero ya se sabe mi mente es incomprensible -_-").**

**Ademas que esta vez mi dedicación tuvo que ser especial,por lo que no me quejo mas.**

**Espero vuestro reviews ^-^.**

**Nos vemos**


End file.
